Obojętność i lekceważenie
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 7 - Obojętność i lekceważenie thumb|center|335 px Początek Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Nawiedzonego Domu. Zawodnicy musieli przetrząsnąć dom oraz jego okolice w poszukiwaniu zaginionych weteranów znanych z poprzedniego sezonu. Dało to początek nowym przyjaźniom, ale również konfliktom i specyficznym zauroczeniom. Mówię specyficznym, gdyż pocałować chłopaka i tego samego wieczora głosować żeby odpadł jest co najmniej... głupie? Ale kto powiedział że te dzieciaki są mądre. Pozwoliłem naszym weteranom zostać i przekimać się w tych samych pokojach co zawodnicy. Kto dzisiaj polegnie? Znaczy, odpadnie? Czy dawni zawodnicy jeszcze się do czegoś przydadzą? Dowiemy się w tym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuu! Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Katakumby Straszliwi Nieumarli oraz część weteranów. '''Lex: '''Skoro tu jesteśmy, mamy się poczuć częścią waszej drużyny? '''Alex: Nie mógł nas zwyczajnie puścić do domu? Po cholerę mamy tu siedzieć? Alex(PZ): Jeśli się okaże że chce nas wkręcić do uczestnictwa, to podrę kontrakt na jego oczach. Alice: Czujcie się jak u siebie. Czym chata bogata, tym rada. Holly: To było słabe. Alice: A, weź się zamknij! Bartholomew: 'Uuu, zaraz catfight będzie. ''(znudzonym głosem) '''Louis: '''Jesteś roztrzęsiona, to widać. Może opowiesz co się stało? '''Alice: Tobie? Daj se siana. Myślisz że urodziłam się wczoraj? Doskonale wiem kim jesteś. Louis: Ale tylko wobec przeciwników. A teraz nie jestem uczestnikiem, więc... Alice: Daruj sobie. Jimmy: Daj jej spokój, możesz? Ty też Holly. Holly: '''Hmmm. Wyszła. '''Alex: Ej Louis, czy to była jakaś nowa, nędzna technika podrywu o której nie miałem pojęcia? Louis: '''O wielu rzeczach nie masz pojęcia. '''Alice(PZ): Czy to aż tak bardzo widać? Po tym co się wczoraj stało nie mam już żadnych podstaw by myśleć pozytywnie. On się mną tylko bawi, jak zabawką. Nie mam ochoty ciągnąć tej farsy. Louis(PZ): Gdybym tylko był zawodnikiem. Ci nowi gracze są jak pionki na szachownicy. Mógłbym je strącić jeden po drugim. Alice mogłaby być trudnym przeciwnikiem, ale coś ją emocjonalnie rozbiło. Ciekawe co... Alex(PZ): Chyba się przyjrzę tym nowym. Mam przeczucie że coś się wydarzy. Louis wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby pooddychać "świeżym" powietrzem i znaleźć Oscara. Znalazł go szybko, stał pod oknem pokoju Potępionych Dusz. Louis: Co ty robisz? Oscar: Ciiicho. Nudzi mi się więc podsłuchuję. A może dowiem się czegoś ciekawego? Louis: Po co? Oscar: Myślałem że chcemy znać słabe punkty, żeby wiedzieć kiedy i gdzie uderzyć. Louis: '''Wciąż zapominasz że to nam się na nic nie przyda. To nie my walczymy o milion, co nam z tego kto w jakiej kolejności odpadnie? '''Oscar(PZ): Normalnie go nie poznaję. Albo coś mu się stało, albo ktoś nas... podsłuchiwał. Oscar: Dobra, twój argument do mnie przemówił. (rozgląda się) Wracajmy do reszty, zanim Tępe Umysłowo Dusze nas tu znajdą. Pokój Rico: Hmmm... chyba coś słyszałem. Hans: A ja widzę coś dziwnego. Siedząc na łóżku, pokazał ręką na Kim. Kim: Nie unikaj mnie... Matsu: Nie robię tego. Po prostu... wolę trzymać bezpieczny dystans. Damien: Eee Matsu? Długo masz jeszcze zamiar chować się za mną? Matsu: Nie, już niedługo. Wytrzymaj. Damien(PZ): Chciałbym wiedzieć co ja tu w ogóle robię. I czemu robię za ludzką tarczę. Matsu(PZ): '''Kurczę, już wiem co czuł Cody w samolocie Totalnej Porażki. '''Rico: Banda ułomów... Rico(PZ): Cieszę się że wygraliśmy, tylko po co nam ci goście w pokoju? Rozpraszają mi drużynę. Hans(PZ): W czym ja jestem gorszy od gościa z Japonii? Hans: Ich habe dosyć, muszę wyjść. Rico: Wiesz co, też się chętnie przewietrzę. Rico i Hans wyszli. Damien: Mogę się wreszcie odsunąć?! Na zewnątrz. Rico: Od razu lepiej. Stary, w drużynie mamy 3 osoby, ale tylko dwie mają zdrowe zmysły. Nie uważasz? Hans: Ja w ogóle nie ogarniam Mädchen. Może ma okres? Rico: No, to by wiele wyjaśniało. Rico(PZ): Hans może na geniusza nie wygląda, ale idzie go znieść. Myślę że zatrzymam go przy sobie, sojusznik się przyda. Plus, na pewno jest lepszy niż Kim. Hans: A ty wiesz już co zrobisz z kasą jak wygrasz? Rico: Myślę że wykupię sobie jakąś wyspę i będę żył jak lord. A ty? Hans: Powiem ci że myślałem nad karierą muzyczną. Może będę kiedyś śpiewał, wie Rammstein. Uwielbiam ich. Rico: Ciekawy pomysł. Pewnie będziesz miał sporo fanek, co? Hans: Na ja. Rico: Czekaj, chyba coś słyszę. Clyde: ... myślisz że teraz zamydlisz mi oczy tak łatwo? Holly: Jakie tam zamydlisz... po prostu mówię ci jak było. Hans: Chyba nie powinniśmy tego słyszeć. Rico: Nie, czekaj. Może będzie coś ciekawego. Chłopaki ukryli się za krzakami. Clyde: Chciałaś się mną ZABAWIĆ i wyeliminować, co to to nie. Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz i zobaczysz, na co mnie stać. Holly: Słuchaj, to naprawdę nie ja! Mówię ci, że ktoś podmienił głosy! Clyde: Ach tak? To ciekawe KTO to zrobił. Holly: Pomyśl. Komu zależałoby, żeby ciebie już tu więcej nie było. Clyde: Hmmm. To mógł być praktycznie każdy, nawet ty. Holly(PZ): Jeśli dobrze to rozegram, pozbędę się zbędnych podejrzeń i za jednym zamachem wyłączę konkurentkę z gry. Holly: Coś mi świta w głowie. A co jeśli zrobiła to Alice? Może jakimś cudem dowiedziała się o nas i... Clyde: Albo ta jej przyjaciółeczka, Claire! Holly: O, no właśnie! Wiesz, w sumie to bardzo możliwe że to była ona. Chciała pomścić swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Clyde: W takim razie już jest po niej. Holly(PZ): Połknął haczyk! Clyde(PZ): '''No jasne że się na to nie nabrałem. Ale niech sobie myśli, że mnie zmyliła. Najpierw pozbędę się Claire, później jej, a na sam koniec zostawię sobie tę ostatnią. To ja tu jestem mistrzem gry, nie ona. '''Rico(PZ): No to ładnych rzeczy się tu dowiaduję. Ktoś tu był baaardzo niegrzeczny. Holly i Clyde poszli, każdy w swoją stronę. Hans: Oh mein Gott... Rico: Co, nigdy żadnego spisku nie podsłuchałeś? Hans: '''Wiesz, to nigdy nie należało do moich hobby. '''Rico: Jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to się nie dziwię. Hans: Was? Rico: Nieważne. Chris(głośnik): Wszyscy ufni, nieufni i ci pośrodku są proszeni na plac główny! Za chwilę rozpoczniemy wyzwanie. Postacie drugoplanowe też zapraszam. Wyzwanie Chris: Witam wszystkich, zarówno zawodników jak i pozostałych. Weterani na pewno zastanawiają się, czemu ich wezwałem. Dzisiaj bowiem będziecie pomocnikami swoich drużyn! Louis: A co będziemy z tego mieli? Chris: Frajdę, że mogliście wystąpić. Plus jeden odcinek więcej grzania się w blasku mojej chwały. Oscar: Też mi nagroda... Chris: Tak więc jak już mówiłem: W dzisiejszym zadaniu będziecie pomagać drużynie, która odnalazła was w poprzednim wyzwaniu. Z jednym małym wyjątkiem. Ponieważ pana Oscara tak bardzo ciągnęło dzisiaj rano do, jak on to ich nazwał, "Tępych Umysłowo Dusz", to im będzie dzisiaj pomagał w wyzwaniu. Oscar: O rany... Rico: No świetnie. Kolejny półgłówek do kolekcji. Oscar: '''Masz jakiś problem chłopczyku? '''Chris: Nie mamy czasu na bezsensowne kłótnie. Wasze wyzwanie jest takie: W różnych częściach lasu poukrywane są materiały potrzebne wam do zbudowania posągów waszych pomocników. Hej, chwileczkę. Zaczyna liczyć wszystkie zebrane osoby. Chris: Szesnastka ludzi. Brakuje kogoś. Weteranów było dziewięciu... Blake: Ej, Chris ma rację! Lian zniknęła. Oscar: Jest taka cienka i cicha, że nikt by nawet nie zauważył że tu jest, więc co za różnica. Chris: '''Chefie? Czy masz coś na swoją obronę? Chef zaczął pogwizdywać i "niewinnie" przewrócił oczami. '''Chef: No co? Tak mi marudziła, że chce do domu, to w końcu ją tam wysłałem! Chris: Ale chyba nie Działem Wstydu? To urządzenie jest zarezerwowane dla uczestników. Chef: Muszla Wstydu była ciekawszym rozwiązaniem. Chris: Niech ci będzie. Nie skończyłem jeszcze mówić. Tych materiałów w lesie strzegła będzie dzika, ale zupełnie niegroźna leśna fauna. W tej chwili z lasu słychać było donośne warczenie i ryczenie, zza drzew wyleciała ludzka czaszka. Jimmy: Osss... tatnim razem nie było tam tak niebezpiecznie! Chris: Dlatego postanowiliśmy to zmienić, żeby było ciekawiej. Nie musicie dziękować. Kim(PZ): Tylko nie dziki, proszę tylko nie dziki, wszystko tylko nie dziki! (cała się trzęsie) Claire: Dziękować?! Przez ciebie możemy zginąć! Chris: '''Gdyby w tym programie można było zginąć, już mielibyśmy parę ofiar. '''Claire: Ale... Chris: Koniec pytań! Start! Straszliwi Nieumarli Drużyna biegnie gdzieś przez las. Claire: Dobra, czy ktoś w ogóle wie dokąd biegniemy? Jimmy: Nieważne gdzie pobiegniemy i tak w końcu coś znajdziemy, bo tak mamy w scenariuszu. Jimmy(PZ): Właśnie złamałem czwartą ścianę i jestem z tego dumny. Alice: Brzmi jak plan. Dobiegają do rozwidlenia dróg. Claire: To ja proponuję, jak zwykle, rozdzielić się żeby szybciej coś znaleźć. Holly: Znowu? Claire: A masz lepszy pomysł? Nasi przyjaciele z poprzedniego sezonu już się porozdzielali. Ja i Jimmy pójdziemy w prawo, reszta w lewo. Alice: Sory ale nie mam ochoty iść z nim. Clyde patrzy podejrzliwie na Alice. Holly: Żaden problem, ja go chętnie wezmę. Chodź! Chwyciła go za ramię i pobiegli. Claire i Jimmy pobiegli swoją drogą. Alice: Super, czyli ja zostaję sama tak? Cykanie świerszcza. Alice: Wielkie dzięki! -_- Alice(PZ): Dobija mnie ta drużyna. Daleko jeszcze do rozłączenia? Chris(głośnik w PZ): Informacja zastrzeżona. He he he he.... Alice(PZ): To miło z twojej strony. (sarkazm) Potępione Dusze Rico: Na niektórych z was nie mogę patrzeć, więc może zorganizujemy zespoły. Kim: Ja pójdę z Matsu! HA HA HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!' (...) KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI '''Jimmy(PZ):' (skulony, trzęsie się ze strachu) Cholera, już wszystko pamiętam! To było zupełnie jakby najgorszy koszmar pojawił się w prawdziwym życiu! Albo gorzej... czy to było piekło? Przeżyłem śmierć kliniczną w tym kiblu? Claire: Jimmy? Jimmy, co ci jest? Wstawaj! Jimmy, zemdlony, podniósł się. Claire: Widzę że chyba nie muszę ci już nic więcej mówić. Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć... przykro mi. Jimmy: Nie, już... już nic. Myślę że to mnie nauczyło trzymać język za zębami, prawda? Claire(PZ): Niezwykła postawa mimo tego wszystkiego co przeżył... jestem dumna. Jimmy: '''Ty też masz się czym martwić... tyle ciężkich sekretów na głowie. Cieszę się tylko że zaufałaś mi na tyle, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć. '''Jimmy(PZ): Muszę zrobić wszystko, żebyśmy oboje pozostali w grze, bo my znamy prawdę. A to oznacza tylko jedno. Clyde musi wylecieć! Louis: Ej, gołąbeczki! Jimmy i Claire rozglądają się. Głowa Louisa wystaje z dołu. Louis: '''Skoro już skończyliście ten festiwal miłości i wzajemnej adoracji, może nam pomożecie co? Sami tego nie wyniesiemy! Claire i Jimmy podeszli do Louisa. '''Claire: '''Trzymaj, później przeczytam. Oddaje Jimmy'emu notes. '''Louis: Znaleźliśmy z Lexem tułów z literą L i jeszcze jeden z literą B. Jimmy: LB? Lex wystawia głowę z dołu. Lex: To chyba nie w tym sensie. Myślę że to po prostu pierwsze litery naszych imion. Jimmy: Louis i Bartholomew... no tak, to ma sens. Dalej, wciągnijcie jedno z nich na górę! Louis: Na pewno dasz radę? Jimmy: Spokojna głowa. Louis zbiera siły i podnosi drewniany, dosyć cienki tułów z literą B i podaje go Jimmy'emu. Jimmy: O rety, cofam cofam cofam, nie dam rady! Claire: Trzymam! Jimmy z pomocą Claire wyciąga tułów B z dołu. Lex: Jeszcze jeden, trzymajcie! Louis: Czekaj, wyjdę stąd. Louis wdrapał się na górę. Louis: Dobra, teraz! Louis, Claire i Jimmy ciągną, od dołu Lex podtrzymuje ciężki tułów L. Claire: Mamy go. Dzięki, chłopaki! Lex wyszedł z dołu. Jimmy: Zanieśmy je teraz do Chrisa. Lex: Czekaj, a co z nogami? Jimmy: Hę? Lex: '''Posąg to nie sam tułów. '''Jimmy: Racja... Lex: To wy poszukajcie nóg, albo czegokolwiek innego co się przyda, a my zaniesiemy te rzeczy do Chrisa. Chodź Jim. Jimmy: '(zdyszany) Lecę... ''Następna scena, u Chrisa '''Lex: Co? Jak oni to znaleźli tak szybko? Patrzy ze zdziwieniem na Damiena, Kim i Matsu który ma twarz całą od śladów po szmince. Chris: Witajcie, Zadyszani Nieumarli! Widzę że w końcu coś macie. Pechowo dla was, ta o tutaj ekipa skompletowała już dwa z czterech posągów! Pokazuje na posągi Oscara i Matsu. Jimmy: JAK? Chris: Nie wiem, może po prostu lepiej się przykładali... ? Damien(PZ): Znalazłem większość materiałów, a właściwie to zanim je znalazłem, najpierw się o nie trochę poobijałem... auć... Matsu(PZ): Więcej się już nigdzie nie piszę. Nigdzie! Chris: Jak tylko znajdziecie nogi od tych posągów, będziecie mogli pójść do Katakumb, gdzie znajdziecie drewniane głowy, które widzieliście w poprzednim odcinku. Jak na razie mamy 2:0. Jimmy(PZ): To niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze. Musimy działać szybko. Chociaż, może jak przegramy, uda się wyeliminować Clyde'a? ... Lex i Jimmy pobiegli, po drodze spotkali Claire, która niosła drewniane nogi oraz Louisa który robił dokładnie to samo, tylko trzymał się jedną ręką za głowę. Jimmy: '''O, hej! Jak wy to tak szybko znaleźliście? Co się stało Louis, boli cię głowa? '''Louis: Powiedzmy... RETROSPEKCJA Louis i Claire idą. Louis: To co, ty i ten knypek... jesteście już parą? (trąca ją łokciem) Claire: Daj se siana! Louis: Tak jakby już byliście na pierwszej randce. Claire: Zamknij się, powiedziałam! Louis: A buzi-buzi było? AAAAŁ! Claire popchnęła go na drzewo. Louis wbił się w nie, potem upadł, a na jego głowę spadły dwie pary drewnianych nóg. Claire: No co się wylegujesz? Wstawaj, musimy to wygrać! Louis: (jęk, stłumiony głos) Jestem tuż za tobą... KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI Claire(PZ): No co? Zasłużył. Louis(PZ): Twarda laska. (pociera głowę ręką) Lex: Hej Louis, widzę że już zaliczyłeś, he he he... Claire: Też chcesz w czapę? Lex: '''Nie, dzięki. '''Jimmy: No to co, znowu się rozdzielamy? Claire: Tak. Wy dwaj idziecie precz, ja z Jimmy'm idziemy dalej szukać. Nie chcę was więcej widzieć! Lex: '''Spokojnie, chill out. Lex i Louis odchodzą z drewnianymi nogami. '''Louis(PZ): Mamy spadać? No dobra. He he he... Holly i Clyde Clyde ciągnie wózek przed sobą, wyładowany różnymi drewnianymi rzeczami. Clyde: '''Szukanie w rzece to był świetny pomysł, zwłaszcza że to ja na niego wpadłem. '''Holly: Ale to ja wzięłam cię ze sobą, więc to też moja zasługa. Clyde: Taaa, i przez to nie mogę w żaden sposób zemścić się na Claire. Holly: Wyluzuj ponuraku, to co tu mamy powinno spokojnie wystarczyć na 3 posągi. Wygrana jest nasza, więc nawet jakby były 3 głosy na ciebie, wciąż zostajesz w grze. Clyde: Chwila. Skąd wiesz że będą 3 głosy? A nie na przykład 4, bo znowu ktoś podmieni głosy? Holly(PZ): Kurde, co odpowiedzieć? Holly: Daj spokój! Przecież wygramy! Chodź, idziemy szybciej! Clyde(PZ): Ktoś tu coraz bardziej zaplątuje się we własne kłamstwa. Blake, Hans, Oscar, Rico Blake, Oscar i Rico biegną z latarką po ciemnych korytarzach Jaskini, ze słuchawkami na uszach, Hans zostaje na zewnątrz i prowadzi ich. Oscar: Ej, dlaczego właściwie mamy to na uszach, i czemu nie ma Hansa z nami? Hans:(słuchawki) Już ci mówiłem chyba, jakbyście nic nie znaleźli, wciąż mogę poprowadzić was do wyjścia. Ist das klar? Oscar: Klar? Ja, ja. Blake: Ja mam ważniejsze pytanie. Rico, stary, skąd wziąłeś tę latarkę? Rico: Znalazłem. Znalezione nie kradzione. Blake: Ale, to na pewno dobry pomysł żeby zapuszczać się w taki teren? Oscar: Ech, wyluzuj. Co nam się może stać? Nagle coś zielonego wskoczyło na Oscara i odciągnęło go daleko. REKLAMA "Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie!" WIELKI FINAŁ Flashback. Cygan: '''(komórka) ...sfingowałem wybory uczciwie!... '''Kajtek: Już po tobie! Nagrałem wszystko co powiedziałeś o tych wyborach! Cygan: O ty rudy murżydzie, ja ci pokażę! Kajtek uciekł. Cygan: (...) Paaa! Pobiegł za nim. Koniec flashbacku. Kajtek ucieka korytarzem, za nim Cygan. Cygan: Już zaraz cię złapię a wtedy poślę cię do kanciapy na dłuuugą odsiadkę! Kajtek: Tak? Jeszcze zobaczymy! Kajtek biegnie coraz szybciej, już widzi drzwi z przekreślonym słowym "Dyrektor" i dopisanym czerwonym markerem "Dyktator", a pod spodem słowem "szkoły". Cygan skacze na Kajtka, a ten uderza w drzwi, otwierając je. Cygan: Dawaj to! Kajtek: Panie dyrektorze, pomocy! Zaszła pomyłka! Kajtek i Cygan patrzą na biurko, za którym siedzą na wielkich czarnych fotelach, odwróceni tyłem do nich i przodem do okien, dyrektor szkoły i jego zastępca. Cygan: Yyy... heloł? Czy ktoś tam jest? Fotele powoli się odwracają, dyrektor i jego zastępca lustrują swoich najwspanialszych uczniów, a właściwie to wbijają w nich wzrok z minami typu "Jestem ważny". Dyrektor: No proszę proszę, Panowie Cygan i Kajetan, we własnej osobie. Zastępca: Nie uważacie może że gabinet dyrektora to nie miejsce na homoseksualne uniesienia? Cygan: Yyy kolega nie chciał i serdecznie przeprasza, my wychodzimy. NO CHODŹ. Kajtek: Nie tak szybko, kowboju. Panie dyrektorze, mam dowód na to że ten oto tu obecny Cygan sfałszował wyniki wyborów szkolnych i jego partia sprawuje władzę niezgodnie z prawem! Dyrektor: Te wasze partie... w tej szkole rządzę ja. Było w jego słowach coś takiego, że nawet Cygan nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Kajtek: Ale tak czy siak, doszło do oszustwa i chciałbym żeby oszust został odpowiednio ukarany. Zastępca: Proszę puścić nagranie. Cygan(komórka): Zaraz zaraz, wait wait wait. Sfingowałem wybory uczciwie, więc odtąd w czołówce ma być moja twarz! Gruz(komórka): Nie chce mi się teraz pobierać painta. Cygan(komórka): Ty chcesz pobrać painta na... Kajtek wyłącza nagranie. Dyrektor: '''Co pan o tym sądzi, panie A.? '''Zastępca: '''Myślę że najwyżej postawiony uczeń w szkole powinien zostać ukarany. '''Dyrektor: A Pan Kajetan odtąd może emitować w programie, czego tylko zapragnie. W granicach zdrowego rozsądku oczywiście. Zastępca: Panie Kajetanie, czy ktoś z nim współpracował? Kajtek: No tak, nasz kolega Gruz ale to... Zastępca: Mam następującą sugestię panie I. Szepcze mu coś do ucha. Dyrektor: Popieram pańską sugestię. Panie Cyganie. Pan i pański pomagier zostajecie od następnego roku szkolnego przeniesieni do równoległej klasy, i absolutnie nie podlega to żadnym negocjacjom. Kajtek & Cygan: '''ŻE CO?!?!? '''Kajtek: Nie może nas pan rozdzielić, jesteśmy prawie jak bracia! Cygan: Właśnie, on bez nas jest jak Tytus bez Romka i A'tomka! Dyrektor: W takim razie nie rozumiem po co tu przyszliście, żeby potarzać się na podłodze i odtworzyć 5 sekund bezsensownego szumu. Żegnam. Kajtek i Cygan patrzą zszokowani w obiektyw kamery. NAPIS: CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI... KONIEC REKLAM, C.D. ODCINKA Blake: '''Oscar! Trzymaj się, już pędzimy! '''Hans:(słuchawki) Co się tam u was dzieje panowie? Rico: Coś porwało Oscara, nie widzisz może dokąd poszli? Hans:(słuchawki) Ja, poruszają się bardzo szybko. Przed wami zaraz będzie skręt w lewo, to ta droga. A potem przez długi czas prosto. Rico: Ok, lecimy! Rico i Blake pobiegli. Blake: To miejsce jest jakieś dziwne, wszędzie zakręty, uskoki i ciemność. Jak w Jaskini McDonalda. Rico: Chyba McDougala. Blake: Ta, właśnie. xD Skręcają w lewo. Rico: Dobra, teraz gaz do dechy. Blake: INSAAANE SPEED BONUUS! Blake pobiegł bardzo szybko do przodu, Rico za nim. Nagle się zatrzymali, bo w środku zobaczyli ogień i kocioł, a nad nimi przywiązanego do gałęzi Oscara, który był obracany przez Ezekiela. Oscar: '''Chłopaki, pomocy! Zostaw mnie ty zielony świrze! '''Blake: Ej! Zostaw naszego kumpla! Zeke odwrócił się w ich stronę. Zeke: ARGH! Zaczął biec w stronę Blake'a. Blake zaczął biec w jego stronę. Zeke wpadł na Blake'a, przewracając go i zaczęli się szamotać. Rico, korzystając z okazji, podkradł się do Oscara i ostrożnie go ściągnął znad kotła. Rico: '''Żyjesz? '''Oscar: '''Ja? Tia. A teraz zmywamy się stąd. '''Rico: Czekaj, a Blake? Oscar: Chcesz wyjść stąd żywy? Oscar pobiegł w stronę korytarza który był wyjściem z tego pomieszczenia. Rico rzucił okiem na Blake'a. Zeke siedział na Blake'u i go tłukł. Rico zauważył coś na ziemi. Podniósł to i rzucił tym w Ezekiela. Trafił go w głowę, Zeke osunął się na bok nieprzytomny. Rico podbiegł do Blake'a. Rico: Wstawaj stary, spadamy stąd. Blake: Dzięki kolo. Ej, czym ty w niego rzuciłeś? Rico: Nawet nie wiem, zobaczę. Oświetlił to latarką. Rico: Twoja głowa! Blake: '''Co z nią? Złapał się za głowę. '''Rico: Tutaj, głowa do twojego posągu! Jednak warto było tu iść! Hans! Hans:(słuchawki) Ja? Rico: Prowadź nas do wyjścia! Hans:(słuchawki) Robi się! Następna scena. Sześć skompletowanych posągów, posągom Blake'a i Alex'a brakuje głów. Obok nich stoją Chris oraz wszyscy zawodnicy i pomocnicy poza czterema osobami które były w jaskini oraz Jimmy'm. Chris: Obydwie drużyny już prawie skończyły zadanie, ale wciąż mają po jednym posągu, któremu brakuje głowy. Ciekawi mnie kto będzie pierwszy. A was? Zaraz się przekonamy. Jimmy biegnie. Jimmy: Mam! Znalazłem głowę Alex'a! Wygramy wyzwanie! Claire: Tak! Brawo Jim! Rico: O nie! Tam jest, musimy się pospieszyć! Hans: Chyba nie damy rady... Hans i Rico zaczęli biec coraz szybciej, zostawili Oscara i Blake'a w tyle. Oscar(PZ): Zastanawiam się po co ja się jeszcze staram. Czy tak czy tak nie dostanę tego miliona. Jimmy: Już prawie... Alice: Dalej Jimmy, szybko! Dasz radę! Rico: Już po nas, a fajnie było wygrać... Hans: '''Wir sind nicht verloren! Uważaj! Rzucił drewnianą głową Blake'a w stronę pozostałych. . * SLOWMOTION * Głowa Blake'a leci. '''Hans: (slowmotion) ŁAP! Kim wystawia ręce, żeby złapać. Głowa jest coraz bliżej... .... .... ... . . Kim łapie głowę Blake'a i umieszcza ją na górze posągu. Normalne tempo. Jimmy upada na kolana wyczerpany. Jimmy: NIEE! Chris: Potępione Dusze wygrywają! Ponownie! Rico: Tak! Hans, to było super! Piona! Hans: '''Piona! Rico i Hans przybijają piątkę. '''Chris: Straszliwi Nieumarli, dzisiaj znowu wyślecie kogoś daleko stąd. Wybierzcie mądrze. Ale najpierw, Chefie! Chef przyjeżdża ciężarówką. Chris: Odholuj byłych zawodników do Auschwitz z tego programu, nie będą już potrzebni. Chef: No dalej ofermy, włazić do środka! Pomocnicy wchodzą po kolei do ciężarówki. Chris: Zawieź ich gdzieś... nie wiem gdzie. Po prostu daleko stąd. Dusze, jaka jest nagroda dla was, powiem wam za chwilę. Widzimy się na ceremonii eliminacji, Nieumarli. Ceremonia eliminacji Alice, Claire i Jimmy idą na ceremonię eliminacji. Rico: Hej, czekajcie! Nadbiegają Rico i Hans. Rico: Chyba wiemy coś o waszym koledze z drużyny, co może być dla was istotne. Hans: My? Rico: '''Ććććć. '''Claire: Co niby wiesz? Rico: Słuchajcie. Rico zaczął coś szeptać Claire do ucha. Następna scena. Chris: Straszliwi Nieumarli, oddaliście już swoje głosy. Walka o przewagę w ilości głosów do ostatniej chwili była naprawdę emocjonująca, ale szala została przegięta na czyjąś stronę. Claire patrzy na Clyde'a, który wbija w nią wzrok zdenerwowany. Claire, nie spuszczając wściekłego wzroku z Clyde'a, pokazuje palcem na Alice, Jimmy'ego i na siebie. Przejeżdża dwoma palcami po krtani i pokazuje na Clyde'a. Clyde patrzy na Chrisa. Chris: Cukrowe Czaszki otrzymują: . . . Holly, . . . Jimmy, . . . i Alice. Claire, Nigel, jesteście zagrożeni. Osoba która nie otrzyma Cukrowej Czaszki i uda się dziś do Działa Wstydu, to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Żadne z was! Rzuca Cukrowe Czaszki do Claire i do Clyde'a. Alice: '''CO? '''Chris: A to! Ten odcinek jest bez eliminacji, a zwycięska drużyna otrzymuje nagrodę specjalną! Wyciąga megafon. Chris: Potępione Dusze, zapraszam do nas! Przyszli Hans, Kim i Rico. Chris: W nagrodę za zwycięstwo w tym wyzwaniu jedziecie na cały dzień do ekskluzywnego Hotelu SPA! Dostaniecie tam 3 sute, wykwintne posiłki (śniadania, obiady i kolacje) oraz zabiegi rehabilitacyjne, jakie tylko sobie wybierzecie! To dzień wolny dla was! Dusze: WOOHOO! Kim: Uścisk dla drużyny! Hans, Kim i Rico robią uścisk. Kim: Jesteśmy wielcy. Holly: O rany... ja też chcę dzień w SPA. Chris: Bla bla bla. Trzeba było się przykładać do wyzwania. Alice(PZ): '''Przegraliśmy wyzwanie z najlepszą nagrodą jaka mogła być, i jeszcze muszę spędzić cały jutrzejszy dzień z tymi dwoma gnojami.... gorzej być już nie mogło. Przynajmniej mam Claire i Jimmy'ego. '''Clyde(PZ): Uff, blisko było. Unikam eliminacji już drugi raz pod rząd. Ale Claire i cała reszta, oni mi za to zapłacą. Wszyscy mi zapłacą! Nikt nie będzie sprytniejszy i bezwzględniejszy ode MNIE! Kim(PZ): Pielęgnacja twarzy, manicure i pedicure... i to wszystko za darmo! To najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia! Rico(PZ): Fajna nagroda, nareszcie trochę odpocznę. Szkoda tylko że ten frajer nie odpadł. Ale cóż, to kwestia czasu. Następna scena. Hans, Kim i Rico idą w stronę zielono-żółtego autobusu, który ma ich zawieźć do SPA. W czasie gdy idą, słychać głos Chrisa ale samego prowadzącego nie widać. Chris: Potępione Dusze zgarniają nagrodę, a Straszliwi Nieumarli spędzą cały jutrzejszy dzień głodni, zmęczeni, smutni, i skazani na swoje własne towarzystwo. Ale jak dalej potoczą się losy pozostałych zawodników? Czy Clyde znowu cudem uniknie eliminacji? Co wykombinują Hans i Rico? Jak Alice poradzi sobie z wieściami, które dostała? Dowiemy się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego domuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125